finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Genus
In the binomial nomenclature used worldwide, the name of an organism is composed of two parts: its genus name and a species modifier. In the game Final Fantasy XII, the bestiary also names monsters in a 2 part format: the genus and the classification, which functions as species in the game universe. The genera of monsters in Final Fantasy XII corresponds with the monographs bought by the player, which gives additional loot dropped by a monster. The monographs are bought at a shop's bazaar as "Forgotten Grimoire". Hunter's Monograph *Cost: 18,000 gil *Complete the Thextera Hunt and speak with Gatsly in the Muthru Bazaar in Rabanastre *Affects the Genera Avions and Beasts Avions Class: Cockatrice *Cockatrice *Sprinter *Axebeak *Nekhbet (Rare) *Chickatrice (Elite Mark) *Cluckatrice (Elite Mark) Class: Chocobo *Chocobo *Black Chocobo *White Chocobo *Red Chocobo *Brown Chocobo *Green Chocobo *Lv.99 Red Chocobo *Bull Chocobo (Rare) *Trickster (Elite Mark) Class: Diver *Dive Talon *Zu *Vulture *Garuda-Egi *Pyrolisk *Charybterix *Imdugud (Rare) *Garuda (Boss) *Phoenix (Optional Boss)/(Elite Mark) Class: Steeling *Steeling *Redmaw *Seeker *Phyllo (Rare) Class: Urstrix *Urstrix *Wu Beasts Class: Coeurl *Coeurl *Panther *Bandercoeurl *Ose *Feral Retriever (Mark) *Grimalkin (Rare) Class: Dreamhare *Giza Rabbit *Ozmone Hare *Mu *Wyrdhare *Crypt Bunny (Rare) *Spee (Rare) *Vorpal Bunny (Mark) *Fury (Optional Boss) Class: Gator *Wooly Gator *Baritine Croc *Hybrid Gator *Feral Croc *Greeden (Rare) *Bull Croc (Rare) *Gavial (Rare) Class: Serpent *Wildsnake *Viper *Basilisk *Python *Serpent *Marilith (Mark) *Grey Molter (Rare) *Midgardsormr (Rare) Class: Sleipnir *Sleipnir *Mesmenir Class: Toad *Gigantoad *Iguion *Lizard *Speartongue *Suriander *Abaddon *Wood Toad (Rare) *Tarasque (Rare) *Croakadile (Mark) Class: Tortoise *Adamantitan *Emeralditan *Great Tortoise *Silicon Tortoise *Darksteel (Mark) *Gil Snapper (Elite Mark) *Aspidochelon (Rare) *Thalassinon (Rare) Class: Wolf *Wolf *Alpha Wolf *White Wolf *Worgen *Alpha Worgen *Hyena *Alpha Hyena *Silver Lobo *Cerberus *Hellhound *Kaiser Wolf (Rare) *Lindbur Wolf (Rare) *Wary Wolf (Rare) *Thextera (Mark) Knight's Monograph *Cost: 19,000 gil *Talk to the owner of a weapons shop 30 times. *Affects the Genera Giants and Insects Giants Class: Behemoth *Werewolf *Behemoth *Humbaba *High Reaver *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Optional Boss) Class: Headless *Dullahan *Blood Gigas *Headless *Striker *Wendigo *Bune *Overlord (Mark) *Daedalus (Boss) *Ancbolder (Rare) *Wendice (Rare) *Anchag (Rare) *Bluesang (Rare) *Avenger (Rare) Class: Slaven *Slaven *Slaven Warder *Slaven Wilder *Gemhorn (Rare) *Atomos (Mark) *Enkelados (Mark) Insects Class: Mantis *Killer Mantis *Antares *Preying Mantis *Scythe Mantis *Deathclaw *Antlion (Elite Mark) *Rageclaw (Rare) *Biding Mantis (Rare) Class: Mimic *Mimic *Tiny Mimic *Battery Mimic *Bug *Tiny Battery *Mimeo *Pandora *Thunderbug *Mimic Queen (Boss) *Killbug (Rare) *Minibug (Rare) *Ithuno (Rare) Mage's Monograph *21,000 gil *Talk to the owner of a magick shop 25 times *Affects the Genera Fiends and Ichthians Fiends Class: Bomb *Bomb *Balloon *Purobolos *Grenade *Mom Bomb *King Bomb (Optional Boss) *Bombshell (Rare) *Pineapple (Rare) *Megabomb (Rare) *Matriarch Bomb (Rare) Class: Cockatrice *Lesser Chimera *Gorgimera *Chimera Brain Class: Crystalbug *Crystalbug Class: Gargoyle *Garchimacera *Gargoyle *Imp *Pit Fiend *Gargoyle Baron *Buer *Elvoret *Diabolos (Mark) *Larva Eater (Rare) *Arioch (Rare) Class: Nightmare *Nightmare *Darkmare *Mistmare *Mallicant *Braegh (Mark) *Ixion (Elite Mark) *Firemane (Boss) *Pallicant (Rare) *Helvinek (Rare) Class: Urstrix *Urstrix *Bagoly *Mirrorknight *Wu *Dreadguard (Rare) Ichthian Class: Piranha *Ichthon *Danbania *Bull Danbania *Yensa *Bull Yensa *Focalor *Piranha *Rain Dancer (Rare) *Razorfin (Rare) *Apsara (Rare) Class: Yensa *Yensa *Bull Yensa Dragoon's Monograph *Cost: 22,000 gil *Check the hunt board 40 times. *Affects the Genera Dragons and Plants. Dragons Class: Fell Wyrm *Ash Wyrm *Shield Wyrm *Fafnir (Mark) *Lindwyrm (Mark) *Ring Wyrm (Mark) *Yiazmat (Elite Mark) *Tiamat (Boss) *Elder Wyrm (Boss) *Hell Wyrm (Boss) Class: Plate Wyrm *Gizamaluk *Twintania *Emperor Aevis *Dragon Aevis *Cataract Aevis *Archaeoaevis *Vyraal (Mark) *Deathgaze (Mark) *Skullash (Rare) *Tyrant (Boss) Class: Tyrant *Wild Saurian *Diresaur *Tyranorox *Archaeosaur *Giruveganus *Pylraster (Mark) *Earth Tyrant (Boss) *Terror Tyrant (Rare) *Abelisk (Rare) Class:Wyvern *Wyvern *Bellwyvern *Aeronite *Dheed (Rare) *Aeros (Rare) *Wyvern Lord (Mark) Plants Class: Cactus *Cactite *Cactoid *Flowering Cactoid (Mark) Class: Golem *Treant *Golem *Juggernaut (Rare) Class: Malboro *Malboro *Malboro Overking *Cassie *Great Malboro *Malboro King *Vivian *Kris (Rare) *Carrot (Elite Mark) *Wild Malboro (Mark) Class: Mandragora *Alraune *Mandragora *Pumpkin Head *Wild Onion *Deadly Nightshade *Mandragora Prince (Boss) *Onion Queen (Boss) *Topstalk (Boss) *Alraune King (Boss) *Pumpkin Star (Boss) *Rogue Tomato (Mark) *Ripe Rampager (Rare) Sage's Monograph *Cost: 25,000 gil *Talk to the owner of any shop 100 times. *Effects the Genus Elemental. Elemental Type:Entite *Sylphi Entite *Gnoma Entite *Diakon Entite *Leamonde Entite *Leshach Entite *Mardu Entite *Salamand Entite *Undin Entite *Luxollid (Rare) *Vagrant Soul (Rare) Type:Elemental *Earth Chaosjet *Fire Chaosjet *Air Chaosjet *Water Chaosjet *Ice Azer *Earth Elemental *Fire Elemental *Air Elemental *Water Elemental *Ice Elemental *Storm Elemental *Holy Elemental *Dark Elemental Warmage's Monograph *Cost: 20,000 gil *Check the hunt board 20 times. *Effects the Genera Amorphs and Undeads. Amorphs Class: Flan *Flan *Tallow *Jelly *Hecteyes *Oiling *Slime *Foobar *Etherian (Rare) *Melt (Rare) *Cubus (Rare) *White Mousse (Mark) *Orthros (Elite Mark) Undead Class: Ghost *Ghost *Specter *Lich *Bogey *Necrofiend *Necrophobe *Wraith (Mark) *Ahriman (Boss) *Glaring Eye (Rare) *Cultsworn Lich (Rare) *Evil Spirit (Rare) Class: Plate Wyrm *Skulwyrm *Dragon Lich *Myath *Hydro (Boss) Class: Reaper *Gespenst *Etém *Nightwalker *Reaper *Oversoul *Gazer *Ixtab (Mark) *Deathscythe (Mark) *Dustia (Rare) *Ishteen (Rare) *Vorres (Rare) *Negalmuur (Rare) Class: Skeleton *Skeleton *Skull Defender *Dead Bones *Lost Soul *Dark Lord *Skull Warrior *Dark Skeleton *Skull Knight *Crusader *Fideliant (Rare) *Crystal Knight (Rare) *Grave Lord (Rare) Class: Sleipnir *Leynir *Shadonir Class: Steeling *Abysteel *Vampyr *Aerieel (Rare) *Anubys (Rare) *Bloodwing (Mark) Class: Wolf *Tartarus Class: Zombie *Zombie *Zombie Mage *Zombie Warrior *Zombie Knight *Ghoul *Ghast *Forbidden *Shambling Corpse *Banshee *Zombie Warlock *Zombie Lord (Rare) *Drowned (Rare) *Velelu (Rare) *Disma (Rare) Scholar's Monograph *Cost: 22,000 gil *Talk to the owner of an armor shop 15 times *Effects the Genus Constructs Constructs Class: Facer *Brainpan *Deidar *Ragoh *Barmuu (rare) *Vishno (rare) Class: Golem *Clay Golem *Babil *Mythril Golem *Roblon (mark) *Goliath (mark) *Molen (rare) *Tower (rare) Class: Guardian *Miriam Facer *Miriam Guardian Category:Final Fantasy XII